In conjunction with Doppler measurement equipment, it is sometimes essential to obtain extremely accurate measurements, which includes an exact indication of any partial Doppler cycles in the measurement. Prior art devices used analog multiplying techniques on the input signal (or the combination of several input signals) to increase the resolution of the Doppler measurement prior to digitizing the measurement. These analog multiplying techniques generally operated by applying the Doppler signal to a phase lock loop, or the like, to increase the frequency thereof. In general, using these prior art analog multiplying techniques required relatively complicated circuitry to obtain good resolution and, because of the tendency of the phase lock loop to lose the lock condition during the occurrence of noise, these prior art devices were relatively susceptible to noise. Also, because the prior art devices were relatively complicated they were also expensive.